A Lost Sister
by Dakota51
Summary: I tried to get up, only to be pushed back down. "You need your rest, child." Was the reply I got. I didn't know where I was or who I was with but I didn't care at this point. I was just tired. R&R! On hold. Up for Adoption. PM me if you are interested.


**Dakota51: Hey everyone! What's everyone been up to? Well I got really bored and this came to me when I wasn't paying attention in school :3 so I decided that I would write it down and see how people acculy like it. Just a warning in advance, I suck at spelling and I don't have spell check, so any misspleelings just comment and tell me and I will probally change them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Sadly.**

*****************************Raven's POV********************************

It was a normal night and I was on patrol with Robin. He patrolled the streets while I patrolled from the sky. It was silent like it normally is.

"Raven to Robin. Come in Robin." I say as I pull out my communicater. After a few minutes of static I hear a reply.

"Robin here. See anything Raven?"

"No, it's clear and not a villian in sight." I say as I stop. From the corner of my eye, I could tell someone was following me, but I put it to the back of my mind.

"Ok, then let's head back to HQ." I hear Robin say through the communicater. I didn't say anything about being followed because I had a feeling I knew who was acting like my shadow, and I never thought I'd see her again.

** ******************************Oriole's POV*******************************

I slipped through the shadows, knowing Rea knew I was there. She always did. I followed her and Robin to the Titan Tower, since I was new to Jump City and everyone claimed I was blind, which I'm not, yet I couldn't find the tower. Instead I found Rea and Robin. I slinked through the shadows, following the two Titans and staying out of sight, at least with Robin. Rea already knew I was there so why try hiding? I watched and followed them all the way to the tower, the only problem was: how the hell was I going to get into the tower. I stayed in the shadows and watched as Raven and Robin entered the tower and shortly after that I heard Starfire say or yell somthing then Rea told her to let go so I can geuss that Rea got hugged. _'So useing that against her.' _I smirk to myself. As I levated high above the tower, I noticed someone below it. Curiousity got the best of me and I came down a bit to see it was Slade. My eyes widened and I tryed to fly up the window to get the Titans attention, but I was to slow. Slade happened to look up and saw me. Our eyes met and I screamed. Knowing Rea she would hear me, but I didn't know if she would save me in time. Slade jumped up and just barely grabed my ankel, draggin me to the ground. As I hit my breath was taken from me and I was pushed against the tower. I got him to lossen his grip and I screamed.

"RAVEN! HELP...!" I slowly began to loss concinous. Before my world went black, I saw Rea burst through the windows above and came flying down as fast as she could. The other Titans soon followed. My world went black.

****************************Raven's POV****************************

I heard my name being screamed and I knew the voice. I ran to the window and looked down. What I saw made me pissed. Slade had Oriole pinned against the tower by her throat and I could tell she was going limp. I watched as her hands fell to her side and that did it for me. I jumped through the window and flew down at Slade.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" I screamed as I pushed him away from her. I almost lost her once and I'll make sure I won't lose her.

"Robin take her to my room. I'll deal with Slade." I say without turning around. The others could tell I was pissed and did as I asked and hid from me. My eyes turned white and I looked at Slade.

"What did you do?" I half asked/screamed.

"I did nothing, my sweet Raven."

"Don't call me that!" I say as a few rocks turned black and flew at him. He dodged all of them but one managed to hit him. I knew I had damaged his suit because he took off running. I let the others take it from there. I flew up to where the window was broken and went straight to my room. Robin had laid Oriole on my bed and a washcloth was on her forehead and he had a bucket of water next to him. Robin looked up as I entered my room.

"She was alittle warm so I put the washcloth on her forehead to cool her down. I smiled slightly.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do if I had really lost her for good." Robin looked at me confused.

"Her name is Oriole. She's my little sister and she faced up against out father, Trigon. She saved Azarath from him but after the fight no one could find her. Untill recently we thought we had lost her. A month ago I felt her presence and was happy that she was ok. I just didn't know where she was." I explain and he nods. Our attention goes back to Oriole as she stirs. Her eyes open and a sigh escapes me.

"R-R-Rea?" Her voice is weak.

"I'm right here, Ori." I say as I walk up to her. I rest my hand on hers. I watched as she tried to sit up but fell back in pain.

"Don't try to sit by yourself." I say. She nods.

"Rea, he's coming. He was after me so I came here to warn you that he might come here after me and find soon as he escaped his prison, he came after me and the people looked to me for help but I was useless. All my energy was somehow drained." I saw dread in her eyes as wel as something else:guilt.

"Oriole, it wasn't your fault. It was a miricle for you to defeat him once. A second time might be pushing the limit."

"Rea, as soon as he was free, everyone came running to me, but I was usless to do a damned thing. Not one attack landed on him, not one. I couldn't even make him put any effoert into any of his attacks like he had to last time." I heard her voice crack.

"Robin, could you get some water for her?" I ask him and he nods and heads out to get a glass. As soon as he leaves, Oriole starts to cry. I'm shocked to say the leadt. She never cries, and I mean never. I wiped stray tears from her eyes just before Robin came back. He handed me the water and sat down in a nearby soon as Oriole finished the water,, she fell asleep. A few minutes later someone knocked on my door. I motion for Robin to answer the door. As soon as it opens, the other Titans rush in. I expected as much since they didn't get to see her before. I hush their qustions and shoo them out.

"I'll explain later." I say as I get them out of my room. "Oriole needs her rest."

I stand in the doorway and take one last glance at her, then I leave with the others. I enter the main room and look in the fridge. All the food is covered in blue mold...er...something blue. I look up as the door opens and Robin walks in.

"Robin, do you mind keeping an eye on Oriole? We need edible food." I say.

"Of course I don't mind." He says as he gets an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Hey everyone! Raven's going to go get food!" He emphizises 'food and then slips away but not before he sees my glare. I slip out of the tower and sigh. _'He's soo going to pay and I know just the persone to help me.'_ I smirk as I fly towards the nearest market. I look around at the food and notice strawbrries. I garb a few cartens, knowing they'll be gone in a matter of minutes. I pick up some bread, cheese, milk,eggs, tofu (for BB), and some other things as well. I pay for the food and head to the pizza place we normally go to. I quickly order everyone's favorite and si tdown to wait for the pizza.

"Out shopping? To be honest, Raven, I never thought you'd be the type to be nice." I freeze, I knew that voice anywhere.

"Leave now and I won't blow you into bits." I say as I turn to face Red X.

"That would be no fun though, Raven. By the way. Who's your new friend at Titans Tower? She was beautiful." I cringe at the last part. The last thing I need is a criminal crushing on my sister.

"You just turn around and leave and never come near the tower again, got it?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Well whatever you say, Raven, but I will find out who she is. She does remind me of you though. I wonder are you two related?" He asked me and my temper was running low.

"Get the hell out of here and stay away from me and Oriole or I will sink you to the bottom of the harbor." I say, my eyes turning white. He takes a step back and then runs. I calm my self down just as the pizza gets done. I pay for it and head back to the tower. When I entered the main room I set everything down and looked around. No one was there. I went to my room and opened the door. The bed where Oriole had been sleeping in was empty. Panice started to go through me. On my bed was a mirror similar to mine. Nevermore. We swore we would never go back. When we were little we were sucked into Nevermore and we couldn't get out for a few weeks. I'll admit, I've been back to Nevermore a few times already, but it keeps my emotions in check and I now know how to get back out. I looked at the mirror one more time. _'I'll look around first before seeing if she's in Nevermore.'_ I think and lay it down again. I exit my room and head to the training room. I looked in the window and I found everyone surounding Oriole as she is lifting the weights that Cyborg nomally lifts. I hide a small smile before I entered the room. I snuck up behind Robin and Starfire, since Beast Boy and Cyborg already saw me. Although Oriole didn't see me come in.

"There's pizza in the main room. That is if you guys are hungry." I say as Robin and Starfire jump, while Oriole pretty much launches the weights through the roof. My hand went up to cover my smile and I started to laugh. I had to quickly put up a forcefeild to avoid Oriole's attacks. Atleast I wasn't the only one laughing. Cyborg and Beast Boy were too.

"Wow, Rea, when did you get a sense of humor?" BB asked me through his laughing fit.

"I've always had it, just never showed it." I told BB. I turned back to look at Oriole but she wasn't where she was before. I droped my sheild and ended up getting drenched with ice cold water as Oriole and Starfire lifted a bucket of water and dumped it on me. I stood there, shocked. I turn and look at them. Now I was the one being laughed at. I start to levitate and I get level with Oriole. I grab her and squeaze her in a big bear hug.

"Good to have you back." I say as she hugs me back. When we break apart everyone's staring at us.

"What?" I ask.

"You never hug anyone, Rea, and we mean anyone." BB speaks up. I shrug, then I remember why they're so confused. Everyone but Robin doesn't know she's my little sister.

"Oh, I didn't tell you guys, did I?"

"Tell us what?"

"That Oriole's my little sister." I say and everyone but Robin looks at her, then at me, then back at her.

"She's...SHE'S YOUR SISTER?" BB, Cy, and Star yell at the same time.

**Dakota51: How was it? Tell me in a review! I will only update if i get at least 3 reviews on this chapter. Well untill next chapter!**


End file.
